


Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit EBOOK

by crazyoldhermit



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi: Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit [58]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyoldhermit/pseuds/crazyoldhermit
Summary: I'm very proud to announce that my Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit is now available as a free ebook (contains two previous unpublished journal entries)! If you love Star Wars and have an offbeat sense of humor then this book is for you. Makes a great (free) Christmas present.

www.ramblingsofacrazyoldhermit.com





	

I'm very proud to announce that my Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit is now available as a free ebook (contains two previous unpublished journal entries)! If you love Star Wars and have an offbeat sense of humor then this book is for you. Makes a great (free) Christmas present. www.ramblingsofacrazyoldhermit.com


End file.
